Chances An ItaKyuu
by Alley of the Labyrinth
Summary: Kyuubi lived most of his life in the hospital and then suddenly meets a boy a friend of his brothers and starts wondering if he'll ever get out of his misery-ItaKyuu COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Chances-ItaKyu**

'...' and it's underlined means written words  
_'...'_ italics thoughts  
"..." speaking

Minato is alive  
Tsundae is godmother of family  
Itachi-17  
Kyuubi-16  
Naruto and Sasuke-12  
Kakashi(yes he's in this) 28  
Sasashi(an old OC of mine not related to Kakashi) 27  
Iruka-27  
Deidara-17

Kyuubi is mute and is paralyzed in the legs and as a bad heart condition

* * *

"He keeps looking out the window-since he arrived" said one of the nurses looking into the room.  
"He can hear you" said the only male nurse. "He just doesn't like looking at the door"  
"He's what 16 now; so he understands doesn't he Iruka?"

"Hai he does" Iruka said to the other nurse.

"I know he's been here, since he was five, poor sick mute child" the first nurse said again. The boy turned his head to look at them. He had pain in his eyes.

"Please go, you insulted him enough" Iruka told the others as he walked into the room, the others left.

'thank you' the boy signed.

"Don't worry, I'll always be here for you Kyuubi-kun" Iruka sighed sitting down by the boy in the hospital bed.

"He wrote something on his notebook and gave it to Iruka.

"Yes your family will be visiting, but not today" Iruka told him. Kyuubi signed 'why' and then 'when'

"Your father has work and your brother had school today"  
Kyuubi tapped his head as if saying 'oh I forgot'

"They'll be here tomorrow. Now with that I have to see Doctor Tsundae. I check with you in a few minutes okay?"  
Kyuubi signed 'okay' and Iruka left. He wasn't born mute and at the age of five he became serious injured leaving him paralyzed in the legs and in a deep sickly condition that left him in the hospital.

Kyuubi reached for his sketchbook, he forgot to ask Iruka to hand it over or at least get it closer for him to reach. He tried to get it but he ended up falling out of the bed and coughing continuously. Iruka wasn't close and the other nurses didn't come running to see what went wrong. He continued to cough until he fell unconscious on the cold floor with one thought.

_'Someone please help me'_

-----------------------------------A few minutes Later----------------------------

"Kyuubi I got some-" Iruka stopped in his tracks dropping the bowl or ramen when he got sight of the red head on the ground. "Doctor Tsundae!" he screamed into the phone calling the main doctor to come quickly.

"What Happened!" she came straight to the room once she noticed the room call number and the shrill in the man's voice.

"I should've come soon" Iruka was so worried. "My guess would have to be he was reaching for his book. Oh god I should've just brought it closer to him"

"My question is, why anyone didn't come to his aid!" she was annoyed her godson worried chop her head off her found out that his son wasn't being in care.

"Oh Kyuubi" she and Iruka tried to get the boy back into the bed but it was difficult. But once he was there Tsundae left Iruka to care for him for few minute as she went to question the other nurses.

Kyuubi woke up smelling ramen and hearing someone mutter to himself nearby. He turned to glance at the person and saw Iruka. Kyuubi smiled happily and moved to tug Iruka's sleeve.

"Kyuubi you're awake" he smiled at the boy. Kyuubi shrugged weakly and looked at the bowl of ramen.  
"Here you go" and then he handed Kyuubi the notebook again.  
'What happened?' he wrote down and showed it to Iruka.

"I found you on the floor unconscious…I'm sorry"

'Not your fault'

"No Kyu it is. I should've made sure some was nearby"

'It's okay Iruka' Kyuubi could never blame anyone for his own faults.

"Oh alright, finish up and then I want you to nap a little longer" Iruka sighed the boy wouldn't want him to feel sorry for himself. Kyuubi nodded in agreement setting his sketch book down on his lap and then grab the bowl of ramen to finish up. When he finished he just began to sketch the view from his window. He looked to Iruka and nodded from him to go.

"Okay, you never let me see you work anyway" Kyuubi grinded foolishly at him as he left.

And the rest of the day was complete fine.

* * *

PLease read and review-hope you enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2-Family Visit

"Come on Naruto we're going to be late" Sasuke complained watching the other run in cycles.  
"NARUTO! Come on-un!" yelled his brother Deidara from the car. He reached over to where his dad sat and pressed the horn a few times.  
"Okay fine" and the blonde rushed out of the house followed by Sasuke.  
"Finally" the brunette in the back muttered.

"You try getting an over hyper blonde somewhere next time, Itachi" Sasuke muttered back sliding into the vehicle.

"Sorry Dad…I'm just nervous" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.  
"It's okay Naruto you just made us a little late" Minato grinned behind the statement as he backed out on to the road.

"Hold on tight" Deidara was able to get out before they went zooming down the street and on to the nearest highway to the hospital.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! Slow the heck DOWN!" Naruto screamed and suddenly a stop light showed up and Minato slammed on his breaks.

"I love this car" he laughed then he turned to the boys. "I'm the only one who's allowed to destroy it" he said.

"Got it Dad" Dei and Naruto fake saluted their father. Itachi's frown didn't change he just had a small twitch in his eye.

"We'll be there in another block." Deidara watched his father's hand twitch above the gear.

"No Dad not again; Please NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he was to late the car sped past Kakashi and Sasashi walking by.

"Morning Governor!" she called out knowing she wasn't heard.

"That man loves that car" Kakashi said not looking up from his book.

"Chapter ahead?" she asked looking at the book.

"No…page" he muttered.

"Hurt your hand?" she asked somewhat curious, for some reason she always was with this man.  
"Not much this time"  
"You read this one before?" guessing right as usual.  
"Yep" he answered with a grin.

"Alright let's continue to see this online student of yours!" she laughed aloud.  
"You know it is the governor's second son right Sasashi?" Kakashi asked her, eyeing her as he put away his book.

"What-oh yeah of course; that's why he was speeding…they haven't talked in person for 6 months" Kakashi sighed at her antics and he was once again dragged up the hill. But he could not argue with the women. She held the best spots for getting out of things.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3-I on't own Naruto I own the Ocness of the story and Sasashi an that's it

* * *

"Hello Tsundae" Minato walked in to the front desk.  
"Minato welcome back, come on I believe Iruka is still with Kyuubi" she began to walk away. Minato followed her as well did Deidara and Naruto. Two of the interns were staring at the Uchiha brothers. "Sakura, Ino do your work no fraternizing today" Tsundae called back the two girls frowned and looked down at their books.  
"Come on Sasuke" Naruto pulled him along. "Can't I just wait here" Sasuke suggested looking at Sakura.  
"No" Naruto pouted at his friend.

"Fine" Itachi laughed at his little brother. "You're coming too, that's why we invited you" Dei said to him.  
"Damn" he muttered, he almost got out of it.

"Good Morning Mr. Namikaze" people greeted him as he walked past. Naruto and Deidara were too busy dragging the Ucihia's to say hi back to them.

"Come on please can I see it!" Sasashi said in the room.

"Why; come on I let you not do you online work for a day and you still won't let me see my portrait!"

"Come on Kyuu-kun!" Minato began to laugh at Sasashi's voice. She and Iruka were begging to see their portraits.

"What's this I hear that you letting him miss a day of online education?" Kakashi chuckled when he saw the governor walk in and Iruka freeze.

"Mr. Namikaze" Kakashi greeted him, but he was too busy giving Iruka a very disappoint glance. Kyuubi faked a laugh hiding his mouth and then he waved to his father.

Naruto and Deidara came in at the moment.

"Hi Kyuu" Dei said giving his brother a hug. "Looks like you almost got in trouble" Kyuubi pointed at Iruka then wrote 'he's been bugging me for a picture but it's not finished!' and then he pointed at Sasashi. 'She hasn't even been here for a long time…how am I supposed to draw her if I haven't seen her?'

"How about using a picture?" Dei suggested to him.

'Does it look like I got one Dei?' he signed at his brother.

"No" Deidara replied.

'My point exact-' the book fell from his lap when he looked up to see the tall brunette at the door.

"I KNEW IT!" Naruto said happily. "I knew you would fall for him" Kyuubi looked at Naruto for a moment wondering why his little brother would say such a thing.

'Who is he?' he signed and then pointed to Itachi.

"Itachi Uchiha" Itachi said "And my brother Sasuke" Kyuubi just stared at him.

"Kyuubi-son, are you okay?" Minato got in front of his view. He blinked a few times and realized he was drooling. Nodding he smiled at his father again.

"Come on take a seat" he signed and pointed to the chairs and window seal.  
Naruto pulled Sasuke to the window seal.

"Come on you can write it down and tell me, you like him!" Naruto whined with a wink.

"Sasuke your boyfriend Naruto?" he signed and Itachi laughed, Naruto didn't understand.

"He asked you if Sasuke and you are dating Naru-kun" Itachi decided to take a seat next to Kyuubi who blushed a little bit, this Itachi was so forward.

"Dad I thought you would have taught him!" He wrote down angrily and shoved it in his father's face.

"Sorry son"

_'so embarrassing' _Kyuubi thought looking and his family feeling the blush on his face.

"Wait what?!" Naruto said Sasuke had been ready to hit the boy. "No we are not, were just friends" Sasuke said cover the boy's mouth before he screamed.

"Is that so Sasuke what about last year first period?" Itachi asked him. Kyuubi looked at him for a minute. Then signed 'The accidental kiss'

"Yeah, that's right you two 'accidentally' kissed!" Dei spoke his thoughts.

"Dei!" Naruto complained not knowing Kyuubi already knew about it. Sasuke sweat dropped he liked Sakura not Naruto. Naruto was crushing on Hinata and a few other girls he knew like him. Kyuubi just stared at Itachi the rest of the time and signed for the adults to leave.

"Alright boys have fun now" Sasashi giggled pulling the pervert along with her.  
"Let me go Sasashi! I can walk!" Kakashi complained this time actually thinking about staying and listening on this conversation. Iruka and Tsundae went back to their duties. Minato though didn't wasn't to leave.  
"Can I stay?" the man asked.

"Dad, do you think I would kick you out?" Kyuubi wrote for him

"No" Minato grinned and went back over to hug his son once again.  
"Because I never would Dad" this wasn't written nor was it signed. It was something said within his own son's eyes.  
"I'm sorry you stuck here, I promise I'll get you out soon"

"Thanks" Kyuubi signed to his father. Itachi smiled at their embraces. Kyuubi was the one and only person to become both mute and paralyzed from the waist down. But he seemed to have dealt with it fine. Surely he did miss the interaction of other people. He made a promise that afternoon whenever Kyuubi went free, he would show him around.

The other four laughed when Kyuubi wrote jokes and gave one to Itachi to read. He signed a frequently but his hands mostly stayed on paper and his eyes always looking at the other teen not related to him.

The hours passed and Kyuubi felt so tired. He let his sketchbook stray to the ground before he fell asleep.

"Well it looks like we better go" Minato sighed getting up, Itachi and him a swat places an hour ago. So Minato kissed his son's forehead before leaving. "Come on guys, you can't be late tomorrow"

Naruto looked at the sketchbook; he picked it up from the ground and smiled.  
There were a bunch of drawings of real people and a few from animated shows. "He's really good, I wonder why he won't show Iruka" Taking the book Dei flipped to the page or pages of Iruka.

"For some reason, he can't get it right" Dei showed the others.  
"But there are amazing!" Naruto and Sasuke said in unison.  
"Hey it's his opinion of his work and he emailed me pretty angry with his latest one-ah here"  
It was a nice picture of Iruka and Tsundae and another nurse smiling at him.

"He is very good indeed" Itachi said taking it back and putting it on Kyuubi's lap. "Come on your father will make us walk home" and he left the room. Sasuke quickly follows.

"Later Kyuu, I'll email you updates" Dei said to the sleeping boy. Naruto looked around a little bit._ 'I wonder if I told Iruka I got to see his work...'_ he stopped to see Kyuubi gripping the book harder and his breathing quickly for a minute. _"Nah I shouldn't"_

* * *

Chapter 3 is here I hope you like and please review


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is part 4/chapter 4 Hope you like_

_I don't own Naruto or any charcters just the OCness and Sasashi_

_**Part 4-Just another day**_

Kyuubi woke up to find that he had fallen asleep with his family still around. So they must've left. Sighing as well as he could so he wouldn't start coughing he reached for his laptop on the movable table. He got that and logged in, noticing his sketchbook was on his lap, he sighed. He had to finish his work before anything else.

When he finished, he opened the sketchbook to an empty page. He started thinking about Dei's friend, Itachi. His smirk or smile his dark eyes. Gah! He just couldn't get Itachi out of his mind. So he started to sketch out what he could recall of the other teen. His eyes, the chin and hair. _'I can't do it'_ he thought sadly as it didn't take a true form. Iruka would come in soon to give him lunch. So he took another look at his email.

_Kyuu-  
Dei here, we had to go when you fell asleep last night. Itachi says Hi. He wants to know if he can come alone today. I laughed but he just wants to hang with you. You got man-candy as a friend now. Wow,I can't believe I called my best friend that. Lucky you, between you and me I think he likes you.  
Email me back soon kay.  
_

_Love ya bro_

_Dei  
__P.S. Right now I'm nursing a headache. Ya see I thought I saw Naru and Sasuke kiss, my mistake…G2G_

Kyuubi replied 

Dei-  
That's great more company! Wow Dei you sure? I mean was I staring too much yesterday. I like him too. Don't tell him that! See you around and tell Naruto to learn sign langue. 

Can you send me a picture of Itachi? I can't get his picture right. Take care

* * *

Love  
KyuuKyu-chan  
Naruto here, hope you're okay. Kyuubi gave me your email! Oh if he tells you anything about kissing don't believe it…I like Hinata! Not my fault for being cute…damn perverts, even Sasuke says he wouldn't mind kissing me as a joke cause he told me he liked Sakura. I'm really annoyed at this cause the last time and only time he said that got me beaten up by Sakura! I think he just wanted to see her do something to me. Can you believe that! But you and Itachi CUTE…okay got to go and hit Dei again…

* * *

Naruto-kun

Replying

Naru-chan  
Silly little boy, he told me nothing…but if he did I'm saving my butt too. So who's this Hinata? Yes you are very cute and you do not need worry about me…

Kyuubi stopped typing as he started to cough. Which got heavier and heavier and he couldn't focus. _'damn it'_ he thought pushing the laptop away trying to focus. He reached for the button but he could the further he tried the more the pressure went to his chest. Even though he couldn't move his legs, he tried to push himself up.

"Kyuubi I got your lunch!" Iruka came in pushing open the door with a tray of food, a bowl of ramen and a bit more. When he faced the boy tray was dropped and he ran to help Kyuubi sit up. Kyuubi continued to cough in a weird akward sound as he was sat up and then laid back. His hands shaking as he covered his chest. He mouthed 'hurts' to Iruka. Iruka nodded, "I'm calling Tsundae"

Kyuubi could only nod yet his gaze landed on the red button on the wall. "Don't worry I won't leave" Iruka smiled and rubbed Kyuubi's forehead gently "You'll be okay…calm down" Iruka then went over and called the head. "What's up?"

"Get Tsundae here immediately! Kyuubi just had a panic attack!"

"She's on her way" you could hear the woman running and yelling already.

* * *

I Know it's short but please review

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"It's good we got here before you had a chance to pass out" Tsundae said with a small smile when she checked Kyuubi's heart it was steady.

'Thank you I'm sorry' Kyuubi signed

"No problem kid, now my only advice is rest before visitors okay" Kyuubi nodded and laid back down. _'I wish I wasn't paralyzed'_ he thought, smiling falsely to his Godmother and favorite nurse. His left hand traveled down the side of his leg he couldn't feel the pressure he tried against it. But soon he did as told and closed his eyes to rest. Thinking about what he could be doing if he wasn't like this maybe he would have many more friends or in fact he wouldn't be as nerves about his thoughts about Itachi. Cause maybe they would be great friends just maybe if he wasn't stuck here.

Minato came to the hospital alone that very day. He had a small gift in his hands.

"Good afternoon Mr. Nazimaki" the nurse greeted him he waved passing the patients. "Can I see my son?" he asked Tsundae greeting her.

"Of course you're always welcomed. Iruka go with just to make sure okay" Iruka nodded leaving his cookies.

"He should be resting still" Iruka told him.

"What happened?"

"We think it was just a sudden panic attack in away coughing fit which then lead to him trying to call us…Nothing to worry about sir Kyuubi is fine"

"Good; now I'm just curious when could my boy come back home?" Minato asked they continued down the hall.

"That's up to Dr. Tsundae and Kyuubi-kun's health" Iruka sighed. Then he finally sensed someone else. "Itachi…is Dei with you?"

"No" was his reply the boy just dropped him off cause he thought giving his friend some alone time with Kyuu would be sweet. But Dei didn't notice his father's car.

"Then I can't let you visit today"

"He'll be with me Iruka don't worry" Minato winked at Itachi who looked away quickly hoping a blush wasn't showing.

"Alright I'll let you take it from here" Iruka opened Kyuubi's door and then left.  
Minato went in first and sat close to his son. "I get you out of here" he whispered to the sleeping boy. The boy opened his mouth to gasp in his dream and his hands wrapped around his body. Itachi smirked quickly when he read the next words forming in the boy's mouth. _'Itachi'_

"hey look let's take a quick peck before he senses our presence" Minato told Itachi as he sat down and picked up the fallen sketchbook. "That keeps falling doesn't it?" Itachi sighed. "Well it's on his lap most of the time and when it lands on the ground Iruka or someone just put's it back where it belongs on his lap." Minato shrugged.

'where I want to be Itachi thought.

"hey here's you!" Minato smiled at the new picture of the Uchiha. It was really his face. "Dei keeps telling me Kyuubi doesn't like his work but their really great"

"yeah they are" Itachi wasn't really looking at the pages as Minato continued to talk just at Kyuubi's face.


	6. Chapter 6

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO ARE WATCHING THE STORY-I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS ON IT AS WELL **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO-JUST THE OCNESS AND SASASHI **

* * *

Part 6

Kyuubi woke up looking at his father's face. He pulled back a bit blinking a few times before reaching for his notebook. "DAD when did you get here!!!!!!"

"I few minutes ago" said the blonde haired man.  
"you could have woken me up, really?" Itachi laughed at the fury on the boys face and once he turned to face him he blushed redder.

"Afternoon Kyuubi, sleep well?" Itachi said to him, so he nodded with a small smile _stop reading fan fiction idiot._ Itachi kept quite till Minato realized something. "Okay, okay I get it I'll go talk to the adults" and he left. Kyuubi frowned watching his father leave. He gasped at Itachi, pointing to the door. 'He just left why?' he signed.

"Because Kyu-chan" he purred getting closer he couldn't help his desire anymore. "He knows I want to be alone with you" now if I the narrator haven't told you yet Kyuubi became mute a few days after when he heard his mother died.  
She was the one person who was able to see him even in her own condition. He loved Naruto he didn't blame the boy in any means for the lost of his mother. It had been so long since he spoke that considered him a mute, and with his condition it made everything seem worse.

His voice cracked in a high pitch sequel when Itachi just went up to kiss his cheek. "I wonder if I can get you talking" Itachi whispered. Kyuubi blushed and signed. 'I lost my voice I'm mute'

"Oh then why did you sequel hm?" Itachi asked him. _'I…um….stupid fiction!'_ Kyuubi blushed not responding to Itachi for a few minutes as he tried to come up with a reply. Then he faced the teen as his heart skipped a beat when said teen lent in to touch his lips.

"I'll make you moan and your voice is going to return I promise"

'Itachi you can't promise such a thing all I can do is cough' he pushed the boy away as he signed.

"Oh but the sequel means so much more" Itachi laughed and looked into the others eyes. "I'll take care of you" Kyuubi's face was red as a tomato.

"We're keeping this a secret for now" Kyuubi's voice was like a cat in a growl like whisper from his lips. "I like arguing on paper and sign langue I'll miss it" Itachi smiled hearing the boys voice and so quickly. _'I work quickly or he was holding back on me'_

"Alright Itachi time to go you have to get your brother"

"Can't Kakashi do it?" Itachi growled not turning to met Iruka's gaze. Kyuubi shook his head. "Go on and bring back Naruto" he signed just for fun to Itachi.  
"He'll spill the secret Kyu-chan" Itachi said to the red head. 'Not if I fool him' Kyuubi laughed slightly as Itachi smirked. "I'll be right out Iruka-san give me a few more minutes."

"Mr. Nazimaki the boy…"

"Let him and my son enjoy themselves Iruka I'll be waiting in my car Itachi-kun" said the mayor with a smile on his lips. He was happy to see that the boys got along fine.  
Itachi gave one last kiss to Kyuubi, the no longer mute boy. "You'll be out of here soon."


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU again for watching and faving the story but I really would like it if someone reviewed **

**Again i do not own Naruto becasue if I did Kyuubi would be human and would be going after Itachi**

**

* * *

**

Chances part 7

* * *

_'Sure'_ Kyuubi thought sadly watching Itachi leave. Iruka came in. "What do you think if we can get you out of this place within two weeks?"

'I don't know, what about my condition?' he wrote down for him trying to keep the act up. And he also shrugged not sure about if he really wanted to leave.

"Hey you're doing better-a lot better actually. Everyone that loves you wants you out of here." Iruka smiled and patted Kyuubi's shoulder.

'Of course they do' Kyuubi wrote down. 'But am I ready for that? 'he really couldn't see himself out there, in a wheelchair with kids his age. Would he know how to act around them, if need be defend himself?  
"I'll be out of your way. For one." Iruka sighed sadly. " And you'll have your family and friends. You'll meet the actual people you made friends with online. It's going to be fine Kyuubi." Iruka reassured the boy. Kyuubi smiled at him hoping it would change the subject.

"I won't tell anyone" Iruka then started making him frown, not liking the new subject coming up in Iruka's mind. "But if Itachi was able to make you squeal-I saw him whispering close to you…" this made Kyuubi frown even more. He was being watched by the nurse as Dei's best friend was making him blush. This was so not right, in any book.

"You're going to need to tell Dr. Tsundae" sternly said before backing off the boy. Of course the doctor needed to know this.

"But Iruka-san!" Kyuubi complained with his quite voice.

"I won't spill anything to anyone-that's you job with your voice." Iruka said finally to him. Then he got up and smiled.

"Do whatever you want just don't forget to call okay" Kyuubi wanted to gag at the small pun.  
He really didn't like his voice being back so quickly. He didn't like that the first noises he made were to Itachi, because Itachi made him do them. He didn't like that he had to keep it a secret for a while. But he definitely did like the sound of his voice. It sound powerful and yet quiet. It wasn't like Dei's or Naruto's. Wasn't very close to his dad's either. But he liked it and he liked that Itachi liked it too.


	8. Chapter 8

Chances part 8

Kyuubi's POV

_'Now what in the world am I to do-I can't really do anything here-I'm not even allowed to leave this room. Damn dad should have taken me out around the place or something.'_ I was bored. Not only that there was nothing on TV. I have read all updated fictions saw almost every new video. Did the last of my internet homework and I didn't have one thing in mind to draw. My life official has just become boring. Not that it wasn't before, I had just realized this after meeting the person of my dreams."Why" I moaned aloud just staring at the ceiling. "Why me!" I didn't notice the new visitor coming through the door.

"My Kyuubi are you feeling quite well today?" I blinked that was Tsundae. _'Damn she just had to find out that way!' _I thought disappointedly and very embarrassed.

"Hi" I gulped, damn she's the nicest person you can meet excluded Kakashi's girlfriend-Sasashi when neither are going crazy. Yes, I seen my dad's godmother go crazy every time I usually had an attack and Kakashi has told me plenty of times before about Sasashi and her consent change in emotions. But this kind of crazy I feared the most on Dr. Tsundae, she had this evil smirk on her face.

"You will tell me won't you" she said it was like black mail venom. "Yes, but its embarrassing!" I said to her. "You just got to promise not to tell the family." that's when I got the courage to glare at her as my voice took on what I hopped to be a near growl because the fact I was whining made it feel more embarrassing on my half I think my face was redder then my hair.

"So tell me" she closed the door-Iruka forgot to shut it…no wonder darn it.

"Fine-Itachi was kissing me goodbye and well I squealed or squeaked and he was pressing me to say something and well-that's it."

"Really?" she asked. I love the woman and I pray she'll get me out of this place soon but I so agree with dad this woman can press so much on a person.

"He jumped up and did it, what was I to do?" I complained. "I'm just hopping Dad didn't hear me."

"Oh I wonder if he knew what Itachi was up too-you sound so cute Kyuu-kun" she laughed saying this.

"So when can I get out of here?"

"We'll do that stuff tomorrow-you have small teenage boys coming to visit in two hours."

"Itachi and Dei skipped school" I wondered aloud. "That had to be and Dei didn't see Dad's car-I wonder if Dad took him to school."

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't….oh but you and Itachi would be so cute together." She began taken n this persona that made me want to hide under my covers. She was sounding like the fan girls of anime.  
"oh please stop this…I was suffering in silence and now this!" My life was changing too quickly but I wanted to get out of this prison. Prison being I really hated being in the hospital now, how could this happen to me.

What's mom thinking about? I'm I a fool for trying. I can't do anything right.

So I decided a bit more sleep wouldn't hurt once my nice doctor left. What Itachi was doing now would be fair much pleasant then what I would do to him with my voice and hands. I would give him a few blows before he would touch me. I laughed at the thought, now, wondering how he would react. Did he like the playful type or the unwilling type? If so I was a goner.

But then it came to me. I woke up in fright. I couldn't feel anything in my lower regions. No matter how badly I thought about that certain raven, no matter how much I could feel my face heat up and my palms sweating. I couldn't feel it there the one place. I read so many fictions and found it the same. I just couldn't feel what was going down there; I had no clue if I was hard for the guy or if it was just my mind.

Before I knew it I felt tears trailing down my cheeks. I hated my body, I was worthless even now. I hide my face in the room letting the tears fall holding back the cries-even though I wanted to scream. Scream for something really. Then it happened I started coughing, coughing so hard I couldn't breathe. I didn't bother to reach for the call bottom. I could feel all this pain fill inside me. Dazing in and out at each cough that got harder and longer, this was pain like the last millions of times when I was considered mute, but it only bared more because I had more emotion in my soul heart then in my physical beating heart.

I limped forward I couldn't speak; I couldn't move I drifted to nothing but darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Chances part 9

When I finally woke up I was laying back down with everyone looking at me. When I say everyone I mean, everyone.  
Sasashi found out by Kakashi who was told by Iruka. She was looking at me, with sad eyes but a sensitive grin. Kakashi I could tell was just there because of Sasashi but it was nice seeing him again, he of course was looking over Sasashi's shoulder my sketchbook in her hands. I don't blame them, everyone does when I'm asleep; except Iruka, because he's way too nice. Speaking of which, he was freaking out.

Doctor Tsundae actually looked like she needed a drink, this wasn't her fault but she's blaming herself no matter what. I knew she drank, Iruka will tell me anything when he usually kept me company.

Dad-who was looking at me eye to eye damn I wonder if they told him already.

He's frowning at me but pats my head and then he smiles. "How are you feeling?" he whispers. I reach up my hands and sign tired. I don't trust my voice.

I look to Dei and Naruto who look relieved, how long was I out, and how long were they here? I see Naruto's friend Sasuke just standing there by the door. I don't blame him, really he was pulled along when they heard of whatever happened. But something wrong, where's Itachi? I try to sit up but dad tells me to stay down. I do as I'm told, too tired to sign with my hands or reach for the pad of paper.

Even though I hate myself, I wanted to see Itachi; he said he would come back. So he had to be here. I hear the door open and I look to see who it was. Sasuke was stepping out. I could tell they wanted to know what happened to me. How was I to say-'I was in self pity?' They didn't need to know that. They didn't need to know what I was feeling for Itachi and how it made me upset that I couldn't feel myself get hard and to afraid to check if I was.

"It came on from a lot of energy-pain in his heart or something" she said slowly. Of course it did I was in self pity. If I was screaming you would know that. Dad slid his hand to my back and rubbed it. It was soothing; I guess he had to know what I was feeling.

"You'll be okay, right?" Naruto asked me moving to sit down next to me. I just nodded I wanted to tell them how it was with my voice but it could wait. I had a feeling it was weaker than before. Dei was looking out the window. I could tell he was thinking. If only I could ask him. The door opened again I looked over to see if it was Sasuke returning. But he was with a nurse, one of the many who are rude to me. Being a sixteen year old is hard work.  
"Sorry but the boy got lost-he found his way to a working intern" the person said, since they were never kind to me I never got a chance to learn many names or making many connections.  
"You can't blame me for wanting to at least try and talk to Sakura" he muttered, Naruto smiles a little. "I wasn't even lost."

"Where'd you go Sasuke?" Naruto asked I listened in it was more like a why did you go question.

"Itachi called-so I left to talk to him. He'll be here in an hour."Great, I smiled fondly and they looked at me. I gave a look basically saying 'what?' before blushing.  
Naruto started chanting "Knew it" over and over again and sunk into my covers.

Soon Iruka was telling Dad of something. Of course dad was now looking as if office was going to go home with him. I really hated that-I knew he was the governor and all but all that paper work meant he was busy meaning he wouldn't be scene unless he was leaving the house or going home and going to bed.

I wanted to chance it this time, thinking about how dad was feeling was worrying me so I had to make him smile.

"I want to go home" I said louder than a whisper but still I was quite nervous. I looked at their faces. Iruka and Tsundae only smiled a bit surprised of how I did it. Dei looked at me and came to my side. "Did you just….?"

"I thought you said he was mute" Naruto so nave and so rude I was hoping or a better response. But Dei wasn't the only in my face, dad of course looked at me. "And yet I was hoping to hear-'Dad slow down'" he laughed "Oh but I can wait for that" there I saw his smile. He was happy my voice _'returned'_ was actually thinking I would talk when he was speeding.

"Yes Dei I spoke" I said trying to laugh but my throat still did hurt.

"Itachi?" did they have to guess I felt a small blush appear and smiled weakly.

"My brother got you to speak?" Sasuke was surprised "so that's why he's been smirking for the last few hours"

"Where exactly did your brother go?" I asked him.

"Um-I have no clue" he's good, I can't really tell if he's lying of not. I don't think he is, Itachi looks very mysterious too me and yet I know he can't stop thinking about me, like I him. Or at least I think I know.

"no really Itachi doesn't talk to me often-Deidara has to know-you dropped him off today" Dad smirked so this was where you were?"

"Itachi asked okay-I didn't see your car. Once the guy was out I drove for the hills" Dei sweat dropped. I laughed. "Thanks for bring him" I said even though I didn't know what to feel since he wasn't around.

"Of course you skipped" my dad sighed. "Naruto-if you ever…."  
"Dad-everyone knows me-I prank I don't skip" the boy pranks does he. I wonder if they told him of my famous little prank.

"Hey dad" I said stating to think, I got use to my voice now even with it hurting a bit-it would get better.

"What is it Kyuubi?" he asked me, I could he knew I was interested about the prank.

"You told of….the last thing I did fun right?" I barely remembered it something to do with a rubber band and hair.

"No" that was quick, I looked directly at him he was looking straight back flushing lightly.

"It was fun!"

"You were five" so I was, Mom enjoyed it. Just remembering her makes me feel great. I've been so depressed.

"It was fun" I said looking to my brother who smirked. "Dei you agree with me."

"um what did you do again?" big brother forgot-lie total lie. I can see it in his smirk, and his eyes. So he didn't forget it, he helped me with it. He's the one who gave them to me!

"You remember it Dei- I know you do. We were talking about just last week, you brought it up."

"We were? Oh come on Kyu…Dad didn't like it" is he trying to defend himself in front of everyone, please lighten the mood when it's needed!

"Yes he did and so did Mom"

"We were kids!"

"So it was fun" I pouted I should plan one on Itachi of course with this predicament-my legs- I have to change it a bit, maybe not if you stood or were plant away from the person, it would work.

"What did you do?" yes I got the boy interested. "I well got a rubber band stuck in his hair"

"that's easy!"

"no it isn't I played with a few 20 of them, till she explained it to me"

"I love pranks as much as you kids do…but you mother-why did she have to show it to you"

"Naruto-Dad couldn't get it out of his hair for weeks-he ended up cutting it" Dei said finally smiling at the memory."Oh and mom loved it when he finally cut his hair, she was going animal-remember Kyuu."

"I remember she said you needed one-so I helped!" fox grin.

"11 years ago and I still didn't like the fact it happened." He looked back at Dei, "Please don't talk about your mother that way Deidara."

"Minato you did need it-your hair made you looks like a woman"

"but 'ba-chan!" he whined I laughed.

"So you told them?" it was his voice. "Um Doctor Tsundae and Iruka you are needed elsewhere"

"Oh shit!" and they ran out. Kakashi was reading. He didn't say anything and I think Sasashi had fainted awhile back poor them. "Um Kakashi you could go home you know?" I said wondering if Sasashi was alright.

"See you in class kid" was all he said picking up the girl. "I think I need to get her some air"

Itachi finally walked in and I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Sorry I'm late-Dei I thought I told you to meet me"

"um Itachi dude I got caught" Dei said. I sighed I couldn't pull my eyes away from him. He was just so….

"Um Kyuubi-son your drooling" Darn it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chances Part 10

I looked down and lifted a hand to my lips-yep drool. Maybe I was in love. I looked to Naruto who of course pointed it out then back at Itachi. I could feel the blush on my cheeks redden because of the way he looked towards me.

"Yeah" I muttered but I continued on with my point. "I really want to go home-and the fact that Iruka heard me and then Dr. Tsundae heard me scream. It's a long story."

"Was it because of me?" he asked the others just looked at him.

"Well yeah bro you made him talk." said Sasuke, so smart-yeah right. But Sasuke was ignored by his brother.

"No I mean when you blacked out-was it because of me?" he said, he looked so worried, it wasn't his fault but I thought for a moment. It was because well you know. I'm such an idiot sometimes.

"I don't want to answer that" subconsciously I put both my hands over my lap, still thinking about it. Dad only smirked at me and Dei laughed-"I told you man-candy"

Naruto and Sasuke faked a gag yet Naruto smiled. Itachi came closer and dad moved. Then he sat on the bed and leaned in, smiling at me. I closed my eyes as he reached out a hand to my cheeks.

"Oh Kyuu-chan it works fine-don't worry about it." and I was kissed on the lips, I was so engulfed in the kiss, I didn't realize at first his other hand was going under both of mine.

"Itachi!" I squealed pushing him away before he had a chance to do anything.

"Told you" he whispered. "He's ready to go home" he told the others. Do I really want to go home with this perv? I want to go home, I like him, rather find a different way out…..Okay I really want to go home now so I can be alone in my room. Then it came to me, do I still have a room to live in?

"Wait-do I have my own room?" I asked they had to have one for me, right?

"Of course you do!" said dad he looked at Dei, I grew suspicious.

"One I didn't have at five years of age." I said I look at the man and he frowns "Oh come on Dad have you forgotten about that. Really I'm hurt." I fake a pout.  
"You can always stay with Sasuke and me" Itachi smirked I pushed him off my bed and away from me.

"No Itachi, I'll make sure mine's clean," Deidara said quickly. "You and I can share my room"

"I'm good with that" as long as it isn't Itachi's.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11-Home

About a week later, Kyuubi was home, sweet home. He sat in the wheelchair in Deidara's and his room going though his clothes. Not much was going on but he was starting school in a week. He'd be round a lot of kids his age for the first time in his life. Teenagers with actual lives, doing actual things…looking at him as if he was the crazy one. Was life going to be like the television he watched, with all the outright drama-was he going to pull himself involved and get caught. Or was it going to be boring?

Dei came in to grab something when he took a look at his brother. He could see the distant look of fear in the golden eyes, and he wondered if Kyuubi was ready for public school.

"It's only the weekend Kyuu-are you feeling okay?" he asked, putting down whatever it was to feel Kyuubi's head.

"I'm fine Dei" Kyuubi answered putting down the top in his hands. "I'm just not sure" Dei removed his hand and sighed.

"You have my schedule-bro I'll be with you the entire time" Dei picks up the book and looks at it with slight disgust, it was a history book.

"I know that" Kyuubi tried to smile, looking to his brother. "Alright then come down with me and watch some cartoons. Naruto has gone to the mall. Dad's away. Just us…"

"Deidara stop reading old stories I sent you….I know how that scene ends" Kyuubie shivered, how long ago was it when Dei told him he was Bi…did it matter?

"Itachi is waiting down stairs" Deidara smiled pushing the topic with a light cheer voice. Knowing it wasn't right for his brother to be alone especially like this.

"Fine" Kyuubi pouted. "Just give me a moment to fix my hair" he started to pull it to one shoulder when Dei stopped him. "Braid?"

"Please" and his hair fell into the skilled hands of his brother who was planning to go into the hair styling business. Dei's hands felt so good even with his messy hair. Kyuubi couldn't help but purr as the brush touched his scalp.

"So tell me otōto; how much do you like the man-candy I call best friend?" he asked making sure to enjoy this feeling of having his brother in his arms again. He missed having Kyuubi home, he missed hanging out with him. And he was actually happy to get away from studying his history, or for the matter of fact any type of homework with mister genius down stairs.

"Onii-chan so mean" Kyuubi pouted as they used the small amount of Japanese they knew for each other, the internet did amazing things. But he felt so embarrassed even with his brother. "I don't know really, I'm just attracted to him. He makes me feel something I never felt before. Something different than the usual, and I have a feeling you truly did turn me into a stupid fanboy and now I'm using it in really life!" he finished with his voice raised turning to glare at his brother as his braid was being finished.

"Not my problem there-I best make sure you don't tell Naruto" Deidara laughs and turns away picking up another book along with the history school book.

"Deidara you are mean to me" Kyuubi said and Dei finished hugging his brother from behind. "Now shall I get you to the elevator or should I get Itachi to carry you?"

"TEME!" Kyuubi wheeled out of the room quickly annoyed at the question, before he was stopped by said Uchiha.

"Oh alright-I'll never win" he sighed his gold eyes taking in the beauty of the other. Itachi's hair was in its usually state (of Kyuubi's knowledge) in a pony tail with a few lose short hairs in the front. Wearing a black t-shirt with 'too good to be true' on the front, black skinny jeans.

With all this time, Kyuubi wondered if he actually got hot in all that black. Itachi easily lifted him out of the wheelchair holding him in bridal style. Kyuubi was wearing an extra large white t-shirt and black loose pants. Itachi didn't say a thing till the others hair was out of the way of seeing the others beauty.

"You look so good Kyuu-chan" and he started down the long stairway. Kyuubi didn't dare to move at this; fear Itachi would actually drop him if he did, even if it was on accident and Kyuubi's own fault for getting so flustered.

"Thanks Itachi-kun" he whispered with a blush, Deidara whistled.

"Gakuen Heaven-defiantly" he said as he skipped down passing Itachi who was being ever so gentle.

"Dei I already saw all the episodes!" Kyuubi said annoyed yelling at his brother watching him disappear. "and I thought you had this teme here to study?"

"You have?" Itachi asked him, ignoring the word the red head used against him.

"It's nothing really-I don't know what's got him so worked up to watch it" By this time Kyuubi laid his head on Itachi's shoulder. "He sent me links when I was in that place. Only way we ever communicated because he came so less before. It was great at first but then I just didn't see the point in that stuff."

"I know what you mean-its kiddy yaoi. It's good but I rather do more" Itahi winked and brushed hi lip to the others forehead. This caused the red head paralytic to blush even reader.

"Itachi please stop talking like that" Kyuubi said, feeling he knew what the other was talking about. He wasn't ready for anything like it at all.

"Whatever you say my love" Itachi kissed Kyuubi again.

"You know all you're doing is giving him more stuff to make fun of when you're gone right?" Kyuubi said and for some reason began tracing his fingers with the curves of the shirt. "Dei won't do that; he loves ya." Itachi said with a small laugh pulling Kyuubi closer to him. "Did I tell you that all he ever usually talked about was you at school?" Kyuubi shook his head surprised. "He never said anything like that to me." They were half way down the stairs.

"Of course he wouldn't" Itachi laughed once again. "He even told me how he wished he could visit and after the times he did. He would talk about how much you grown even in boredom."

Kyuubi laughed loudly, happy to be cared about.

"I can hear you Itachi" Dei muttered as they went into the room. Itachi had set Kyuubi on the couch before sitting next to him. Dei already had the DVD in and was sitting on the floor with all of the extra blankets.

He looked up at his brother with a big smile before turning the movie on.

Kyuubi laughed; at least he was home.-and he figured at the end of this disk he could help both boys study and do homework for school. THE END


End file.
